


Counting to 10

by watashinomori



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: A cute fic for a cute couple, Bluepulse, Cute, Did I say fluffy already?, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, so fluffy i could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close your eyes and count to ten. Everything gets better when you reach the ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting to 10

**Hands**

The first time that happened was by chance, Bart was gesturing like always, when he rested his hands they touched. Bart's left and Jaime's right one. Till the end of the conversation they were down. Second time was also by chance, always Bart who gestures. Around the fourth time, oblivious to him, Jaime used two of his fingers to hold the speedster's hand. Again, they didn't move their hands. At the fifth Jaime caressed the small hand with his thumb. At eighth, gathered some courage to entwine their fingers, at ninth he looked in the boy's eyes for the first time since the first incident. From the tenth wasn't by chance anymore.

**Shoulders**

The first time that happened was somewhere cold, It was freezing and they were very close. At the second time they were on the couch during the Team's movie time. At third's they were side by side, at Jaime's, playing games. At fourth time they were sleeping on Ms. Garrick's giant rug. At fifth they were in the Bioship going to a mission, at the sixth they were returning. The seventh time they were spread out on the training room's floor after being beaten up by Black Canary, the eighth was when they were gone to locker room whispering about how badass she was. Ninth, during dinner. At the tenth Bart lost count how many times he could notice that their shoulders were touching.

**Eyes**

The first time that happened he had scavenged a Chicken Whizees. Jaime grabbed him to a corner to inquire about it and Bart met the most beautiful pair of brown eyes looking at him with annoyance, he got lost in those eyes. Second time was during some talk about the future. Third time talking about how Bart would protect him from it. The fourth, when Jaime asked if he had told Black Canary anything about the future. Fifth, when Green Beetle gave control to the Reach. Sixth, just instants before being hit by a crystal key. Seventh, when Jaime got the control back. Eighth, planning the counterattack. Ninth was sixteen seconds before Wally died, that one Jaime never knew, only lasted an instant, but at that speed, to Bart, was like eternity. Was at the tenth time that Bart decided he couldn't live without looking into those eyes.

**Words**

The first time he nicknamed Bart, at Spanish, he didn't notice. _Hermano_ came out naturally. Few people heard it, no sarcasm involved, so soon. Tye was one of those. The second time, the first one he got to acknowledge, he noticed his tone was way different than he used to other friends, it was tender, caring even. Since then he has kept track of every change in the way he called Bart. The fifth time was when he realized the boy looked way smaller than he really was. _Mi pequeño_ escaped his lips so naturally that he even didn't notice till Bart ask what meant. The seventh was in the locker room, after an exhaustive training, when Bart took off his clothes to shower, _guapo_ left his mouth in a husky whisper. Robin got to hear that and made fun of his face for a whole year. The tenth time, while a cute speedster was sorely staring, he left out: "Something up, _cariño_?"

**Lips**

The first time that happened was awkward. It was the birthday of some lad, Tim Drake, and by some unknown reason he had invited all hero's secrets ID to the party ( _"WOW! Jaime! It's Robin!"/"Already noticed,_ cariño _, but I don't think he wanna everybody finding out,_ ese _"_ ) and everyone played 'truth or dare'. Tim grinned to Jaime when said: " _I dare you to kiss Bart_ ". Jaime was nervous, fidgeting. Took a deep breath and leaned towards the boy. Bart didn't want that way. Not something so silly, like a joke. But at the same time, those lips over his was everything he ever wanted. Confused, he ran away. Jaime followed him, they yelled nonsenses at each other, Bart, then, jumped on Jaime, wrapping his arms at the older boy's neck and touching their lips. It was clumsy and out of synch. The second time was just confusing. They never talked about what that first kiss meant. When they were alone again, instead of talking, they decided upon kissing all over again. The third and fourth brought more confusion. One moment they were talking or playing, next they were kissing, one over the other, Jaime pressing the smaller boy against the sofa or the wall. It was confusing, but no one could deny that it was good. At fifth, a hand found its way to inside the Hispanic boy's shirt and before they realize both were shirtless. It was even more confusing and good. From the sixth onwards they just ignored the confusion. At seventh Jaime's lips were over Bart's neck and the speedster learned the meaning of melting down. At eighth and ninth Bart learned how to vibrate. The tenth was their limit. Clothes didn't stay over bodies not even the time required to tongues ask for entrance. The bodies were so close they seemed to merge into one and hands ran all over the littlest breach between them. Bart was vibrating at the best frequency of this world at Jaime's opinion. They were too far gone the point of no return to stop right now. When everything ended in an explosion of colors and sensations, both muttered: " _I love you_ / _Te amo_ ". There was no more confusion and so they stopped counting.


End file.
